


This is gonna hurt.....

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak has been tomcatting around and Aaron teaches him a lesson.Contains sexual content unsuitable for underage readers.It is not nice and fluffy, so be warned.I obviously don't know Zak or Aaron, and can't imagine that they would carry on like this if I did.....but hey.....I just imagined this....It's almost 30 Degrees here...so I'm blaming the heat...





	This is gonna hurt.....

As the door opened, he sensed rather than saw the presence of someone else. Someone tall, lean, dark, leaning on the door frame leading to the den.

“Oh…..Hi Aaron….wasn’t expecting you……” voice nervous, slightly higher pitched than usual.

“Mmm….who were you expecting…...that little tart you have been seeing…...all red lips and mini skirt…..think she might have been waiting…….” A low tone, menacing, emanated from the still unmoving figure.

“No..no...it’s not like that...you know I …….”

“I know nothing…”real low, like a growl…..”only that you are out of line……..” 

Silence.

Heart beating faster, taking off the shades so he could see the stern, bearded face. He quivered slightly as Aaron stood, taking two long steps to stand, his eyes dark black pits of fire in the gloom.

“Come here…..I think it’s time I taught you a lesson…...you know you deserve it…” hand snaked out, quick as a whip, gripping the nape of his neck, pulling him forward, blunt fingers digging into the muscle.

Hands quickly over his, pulling his wrists together, a rope conjured from nowhere, twining around his neck, as he was pushed unceremoniously through the door, towards the back of the room. A row of metal rings were set into the wall, looking like a quirky display, but with an altogether more sinister purpose. A heavy looking bench, padded in black rubber, seemed to fill the space.

“You know what to do…..now do it……” Voice in his ear, rasping with threat...his fingers shook with fear, and not a little anticipation, as he struggled to lift the tee shirt, revealing the well defined muscles, the blue tattoos on each bicep showing stark against the pale skin.

“And the rest…..you need to realise that I won’t put up with that kind of behaviour….so you’d better get ready…..you have to be punished…..and you know what that means….” His eyes bored into the younger mans wide blues, pulling his clothes away, and wrapping the ropes over his hands and wrists. The ropes were black, strong, unyielding, as he was pushed down onto the bench, his back against the wall, Aaron wasted no time in securing his hands. His legs spread wide, ankles held fast by similar ropes.

Aaron walked away, slowly, his soft soled moccasins padding lightly on the floor, as the man on the bench felt the smallest of vibrations through the naked soles of his feet. He heard a low rumble, as a drawer was opened. He breathed quickly, finding himself lightheaded, knowing he would suffer. Dreading whatever Aaron would do….and yet….hopelessly aroused, knowing it would hurt….would it hurt too much?….would he be able to take it? His tongue swiped his bottom lip, his mouth dry as desert.

The footsteps returned, then stopped, out of his line of vision, and he felt the older man’s eyes running over his body. He wanted to curl into a ball, protect himself, hide himself, to shield all the soft vulnerable spots on his large and muscled body. 

Silence, apart from two men breathing.

He jumped as the calloused hands first checked his arms and wrists, then ran over the bulging thigh muscles, checking the bindings around his ankles.

“What is your safe word? Say it. Say it now.”

“Ghost.” Almost a whisper as his voice deserted him.

“And what colour are you at….?”

“Green…..man I’m good to go….just get it over with...I know I fucked up……..”

The fingers worked over his chest, nipping at the flesh, pinching...the skin smarted and turned pink…..”

“Yes...you fucked up…..your cock will be your undoing…….so It’s time I taught it a lesson….”

Spread out like a starfish, the man sitting up on the bench shivered, only to yelp out loud as the sharp metal spikes of the clamp bit into his nipple. Fingers pulled the clamp, his skin taut, as shooting fire spread over his chest. He knew it was a process that would be repeated until his pecs were glowing like hot coals. The weight of his cock lifted, an involuntary spasm shooting all the way to the tip.

“Oh….your slut cock wants to play….well….I’d better give you something to set you going….”

He hadn’t fucked the woman...in fact he hadn’t fucked for days..his cock pulsed at the pent up need. A ring tight over his cock, then the hard bite of something Aaron put around his balls, tightly, pulling at his tender skin as a weight was attached, making them dangle lower, the tension making a deep ache bloom into the pit of his stomach. Hissing in pain, he lifted his head, seeing the clamp turning his engorged nipple bright red.

Aaron returned, and continued twisting and flicking, until he was satisfied the other clamp could be attached. Sweat rolled off the man on the bench, his body trembling now, as the pain was building.

“See….this is what you get for screwing around….” his face dark, positively dangerous as he spoke. He sat on the floor, close to the trembling legs, surveying his handy work, waiting for the tension to build. Every time the weight stopped swinging, he balanced it on top of the ruler he was holding, then let it drop. The third time he did it and the man was howling, pulling on the restraints, sweat dropping over his broad chest like raindrops.

“You like that…..?” Must do….it’s making you hard…….”

Aarons calloused palm ran over the soft pink flesh, sweeping the sticky precum over the tip and down again, feeling the pulse of arousal, as the impressive length became harder.  
“Mmm...bet she liked this…..did it make her scream….did she cum for you….squirt over your balls……..?  
The slow wank on his dick was making his orgasm roll hard in his gut, despite the pain in his balls...he knew he wouldn’t get to cum...but….but….

Aaahhh….he cried truly in pain, as the plastic ruler thwacked, cracking down over the length of his cock. A burn like fire flashed up to his brain, back down his spine into his groin, making him jump hard from the bench.

“You learning your lesson now….?

“Yeah….fuck…..no…..please…..” he didn’t know what he was saying when another jolt hit him, the taut skin just above his cock reddening. Aaron sat up, his face a dark mask, as he showed his teeth in a snarl.

“This is mine…..and I will treat it any way I wish…..until you learn your lesson…….”

He felt for the weight, pulling the chain skywards until he had the ball sac held taut, the prone man’s taint and pink pucker revealed, defenceless. The ruler thwacked quickly, a stroke over each thigh, causing the shaking legs to strain outwards, knowing what was to come.

“Oh god oh god oh god..please..please..please…..” words were spilling out now...tears….the strong white teeth clenched.

“No…..it’s not over yet…...you did wrong….you get punished……” it seemed to take forever, as he waited, spread and defenceless, hurting...but needing to cum.

Again the ruler cracked, this time just missing the soft globes as his balls were pulled even higher.

 

A warm hand rubbed over the trapped nuts, slightly rough, rolling, then squeezing...then tugging….skin stretched mercilessly as Aaron heard high pitched grunts, expression of pain and need, making his hand even warmer, caressing the soft delicate flesh like a lover….but then he stopped.

“So….what would you like…….six more…...on the balls…..and then I fuck you and the matter is closed…….or…..” his hand stroked the length of the man’s hard dick, noticing the deep colour brought on by restraint, “or I keep you tied all night, just as you are….and you get to suck me off in the morning….better have a think, sweetheart…..” His hand reached up, and pulled through the sweat matted hair, massaging the scalp in a soothing motion.

Aaron pulled back, gripping the black hair tightly….the blue eyes were dazed...pupils blown wide, as the man hung somewhere between pleasure and hurt. Aaron tugged off the clamp, where the pink nipple had somehow become larger, then did the same to the other side. 

“Fuck….oh….fuck…..stop…..”

“Is that what you want….to get fucked...properly….so you realise that you are my pet...and I will not have my pet slutting around…..yes? Are you clear?” His hand had travelled down, fisting the cock to full mast while he spoke, whilst he placed gentle kisses over the strong jaw.

“Yeah….I won’t do that again…..I promise…..please….I need you……”

“Just the small matter of six more hits….but I’m sure you can take it….you’ve done good so far……..”, he leaned in and kissed the trembling pink lips, his springy black beard dragging as he slowly swiped the softly puckered mouth. Taking his time, he again picked up the small plastic ruler, which he slapped, just once, over his palm. “You need to count…...and this will hurt…….”

He stood, then grasped the man’s knees, pulling him into an even more exposing position, where the hard muscle of his abs were shaking in an effort to keep his body together. The weight on the chain was lifted and placed reverently on his stomach, pulling his balls up, completely exposing him, making him squirm desperatly. 

“Don’t drop it…...you’ll pull ‘em off…...and that won’t be nice……” the deep voice snickered, as he stroked the hard plastic over the delicate skin.

“One!”

He shook hard, pain pulsing like a flower.

“Two!” he felt nothing anywhere else but his balls….fire… and pain…

“Three” somehow he was floating away. Despite the pain, he was so massively turned on.

“Four” he was splitting..his mind was running away from the pain, whilst his body was running towards it…

“Five” he whispered, could scarcely speak…..his swollen balls were throbbing...deep...like he’d never felt before….

“Six” his voice broke on the last stroke….hardly conscious of hands quickly removing the restraint, rubbing his hips, then dripping cool lube over the hot tortured skin. One calloused hand gently cupped his face, and a deep kiss plundered his mouth. Aaron’s tongue met his, surging deeply in time with the fingers pushing into his hole. He mewled, his cock so hard it shook with each beat of his heart.

“The only fuck you will get from now on will be from me…….what do you say?”

“Umm...ye...oh...please...yes….only you….no-one else…..p..p...I promise”

His body sunk back against the wall, as Aaron released his own dick ...long...hard...dripping….

Without wasting time he lined up, his whole body taut, giving an inch at a time, as the younger man groaned deeply. Finally, he pushed the full length inside, angled up as he felt the swollen bundle of nerves give against his cock head.

Pulled out. Went back….just as slow…..the man below was almost delirious, his cock huge and dark, blood red and shiny with lube. Aaron blew a draft of air over it, and his partner jumped like he’d been shocked.

“Oh...fuck..please….please...let me cum….need you so bad now baby….so …”

He howled, as Aaron’s hips jerked hard, then followed with more quick deep strokes.

Cum shot up like champagne from a shaken bottle, as the dark head fell back, feral growls accompanying the intense gush of orgasm, rolling on through his body like an avalanche. Aaron held on, as his own climax took over, bending close to suck on a raspberry nipple, causing more thick spurts to erupt.

The bald bearded man pushed up, his face crinkled, one eye squinted in mock seriousness.

“I hope you learned your fucking lesson bro…….I don’t intend to do that again in a hurry…”

An angelic smile and a lazy blue eyed wink was all he got.


End file.
